


너야 (You)

by liqhters



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, M/M, This is so sappy, i hope i did the prompt justice, i'm sorry it's so late, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liqhters/pseuds/liqhters
Summary: Soonyoung swears, in a thousand other lifetimes, in every situation, it will always,alwaysbe Jihoon.





	너야 (You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeongcheoled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/gifts).



> HELLO! this is a prompt sent by [jeongcheoled](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled) ! they asked for a soonhoon fic based off Seul Ong's song 너야! thank you I hope I did your prompt justice ~ SORRY IT'S SO LATE AND SHORT I HAVE PRELIMS COMING UP I HOPE YOU LIKE IT  
> —with love, Grace xoxo

soonyoung was a blur in life, just passing by. he does what he could to pay rent, have three meals a day and have a decent life. everything was dull and mundane; all except for jihoon. 

now soonyoung thought making coffees for grumpy strangers in unreasonable hours of the morning was as exciting as his life can get. until someone with lime green hair and soft features glowing in the pink orange sunrise through the glass doors walks in and asks for simple black coffee. soonyoung is _stunned._ actual seconds of him trying to say his usual line "coming right up!" but instead just staying there with his mouth open. soonyoung receives a slap on the back of his head from his coworker, seungcheol snapping him out of pink tinted daydreams. lime haired boy smiles softly, handing him the payment with gentle hands and soonyoung blinks, moving in a daze because everything about the boy is soft and gentle and if he could he'd hold his hand forever. 

and oh boy, soonyoung _did._

the boy's name was jihoon and he was a music major, and despite adorable appearances, will actually punch you if you bother him. he's easily annoyed but has reserve sweetness for soonyoung. _only_ soonyoung. 

soonyoung comes over to good music and soft kisses pressed to his mouth, his cheeks, nose, forehead, _everywhere_ because _"you're an idiot and i love you, soonyoung."_ , and soonyoung's heart feels like it's _dying,_ it's clenching and throbbing in his chest but _god_ , was it good because it was jihoon. and jihoon was color in everything black and white, his central axis, where his happiness starts and ends. 

and there are times when they both break, but even then it's always jihoon, after countless days pass, soonyoung loves him more than yesterday. it grounds him. and soonyoung _swears_ , in a thousand other lifetimes, in every situation, it will always, _always_ be jihoon.

they were _in love_ and god knows how rare that is in this dizzy world, everyone spinning out of control. vision is blurry nobody is ever sure what is real anymore but soonyoung and jihoon do. their friends do. 

so it's not a surprise when jihoon comes back home to soonyoung pulling him to his chest, holding him _tight_. there was no diamond ring, only a whisper in the empty hallway but resonated throughout jihoon's whole being.  
  
_"marry me, jihoon."_

**Author's Note:**

> come be friends with me on [twitter! ](https://twitter.com/ujinology)


End file.
